Wedding Dress
by 29ShImMeR29
Summary: Sorry if you don't like the pairing but, can you at least TRY to read it. Gouenji is left heartbroken by the love of his life. They meet up again and now, what will happen to these two? Is there still some chemistry between them? Find out. ;


Me: Hiyaah! I'm on a sugar rush!

Natsumi: Yeah well, anyway, this story is sorta about not wanting your girl and stuff to let go even if it kills you she's still the one and you regret a lot of stuff etc.

Me: Why do you make these things look so glum. And boring!

Natsumi: Well, excuse me! f you feel like that maybe you should've asked Gouenji to do it not me!

Me: I did!

Gouenji: If you notice she's just doing this now-

Me: By this I mean this thing where we talk before the fanfic! XD (Sorry dunno what it's called)

Natsumi: Yes and she also starts her fanfics the same way cos' she's still learning.

Yuuka: She doesn't own anything just the story itself!

Me: But if I did... mwahahahahaha... anyways let the actual reading... BEGIN!  
>NOTE: In this fanfic they are about 27 or so... so fine I'll consider it as "GO"<p>

* * *

><p>"Wedding Dress"<p>

He can still remember that very moment. Yes, Gouenji Shuuya, was in so much pain. He just couldn't believe that the love of his life... FOUND someone else.

He can still remember that very day. He keeps thinking that everything he and Natsumi has been throught is really crazy. Worthless argumnets and stuff like that. Even though they couldn't work it out and they had to let go. He wished they didn't.

He was ther in his house. They used to hang out there all the time. He still couldn't believe that he let go of something so darn special to him and now, he can't call his house home anymore, cos without her, what's it now? She walked out but he's ready to walk back in.

She was like his beating heart that he can't control anymore, and even though they're done his mind is filled with their memories. He thought about the old times they had. She used to call without any reason but, he loved it. He remembered when they played around anf fought.

Now it's too late. He's dancing this dance alone. Their chapter's done but his story goes on. Gouenji thought about it and said to himself

"I can;t believe she's not with me. Her radiant smile that always kept my heart up. Now all gone."

His sister Yuuka entered the room with a smile on her face.

"Onii-chan! Time to walk me to school! (N/A: She's just so dang cute ain't she? =)) Onii-chan? Is this about Natsumi?

Gouenji, with a shocked expression on his face turned to Yuuka (N/A: How the hell did she know that!)

"Alright then, I'll walk you to school. And stop listening to Rika. She'll tell you stuff you don't wanna know." (N/A: thought it would be fun to jump her in)

As they were walking to school. He saw a car pass by. Gouenji thought immediately "That would be Natsumi's car."

"Onii-chan? you okay?"

As Natsumi walked out of the car she noticed Yuuka and her brother. She gave them a little wave and Gouenji noticed something on her well as Yuuka. It wa a ring. But, no ordinary ring, it was a wedding ring.

Gouenji was heart-beoken at the sight of the ring. He looked down, disappointed more then he ever was. Yuuka immediately took notice of her brother and said...

"Onii-chan, I'm sorry if this happened to you, but, you have to move on! Please! I hate seeing you disappointed! and recently... you've been disappointed a lot. Not just that, but sad and lonely as well..." Yuuka frowned.

"Don't be sad for me. Just get to your class now. I'll be fine"

"If you say so..." Yuuka rushed to her class beforethe bell could ring.

Natsumi steadily approached Gouenji. But he just looked like he wanted to run away.

"Hello, long time no see" She gave a little smile. He just looked more sad. Natsumi wondered why.

"So..." He began. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"What? Oh! You mean my ring? Well, Endou"(N/A: That made me wanna throw up!)

"What?"

"Oh come on, you heard me" (N/A: To be honest... I just didn't wanna type it again)

"Yeah, I guess I did... too clearly"

"What was that?"

"Uhh I said... Congratulations, you two make a great couple..."

"Are you okay with this?"

"As long as your happy I'm happy"(N/A: In other words the secod biggest lie ever!)

"Oh... Well I hope you find someone too"

"Yeah"

"Well, I better get going, You gonna come?"

"Where?"

"My house! haha... The wedding silly!"

"Oh uhh... well, I wouldn't miss you in a wedding dress"

"Oh is that so?"

"Yeah"

"You know something"

"What?"

"You became more silent since I left"

"Oh, well, life's sorta boring now..."

"Wanna get together sometime?"

"Like when?"

"Well, we can catch up and stuff"

"Where? And when?"

"Saturday 4:30p.m. at the mall"

"Ok then"

"Well, I better get going now"

"Sure go on ahead"

* * *

><p>~T.S.~<p>

Gouenji walked Yuuka back home. As they were talking Yuuka started a conversation.

"I saw you guys talking"

"Who?"

"Natsumi! So what did you guys talk about?"

"It's none of your business"

"You're going on a date aren't you?"

"We're not going on a date! Look she's engaged to Endou, they're probably gonna have kids, and she's gonna be happy and live happily ever aftr... without me"

"In other words, you want her back and you regret the past, you want her to be engaged with you not Endou-san and yes you're going on a date"

"Pretty much"

"So, I should probably be the one to give you advice"

"Why you?"

"Uhmm, one I'm a girl and two she messages me, texts me, sometimes asks me, about you"

"She does? What does she say about me?"

"See... You do want to know what which means... you are still interested. Now, the question is, is she interested?"

"Uhh"

"Based on your conversation, what else did she mention?"

"Uhmm this saturday 4:30 at the mall, why?"

"yeah it's a date!"

"I am getting a little old for dates don't you think?"

"No. You should give her a red rose, her favorite, compliment her, and take her to eat or the movies ok?"

"We're just meeting up to catch up get it?"  
>"A girl says that when she misses someone. She misses YOU onii-chan you better not blow this one! I like her! Okay?"<p>

"Don't worry, remember don't get disappointed when it doesn't go the way you want it to"

"Yeah. And you remember to stop being lonely. You found a diamond but with all the dirt, you thought it was a rock"

* * *

><p>~T.S.~<p>

Saturday came. He got to the mall entrance at around 4:25 p.m. She came there too wearing a pink dress with white flowers printed atthe bottom. His attire was just a black shir, his old hoodie and jeans.

"Well, look who's early"

"Well, look who's over-dressed"

"Am I?"

"No you look fi-err I mean beautiful"

"Oh well you look, great as usual"

"So, does that mean I always look good?"

"Don't push it"

"I had to try. So, wanna go for a movie?"

"Sure"

"What movie?"

"I heard titanic's showing. In 3D"

"I heard that to- wait. Don't tell me you want to watch that!"

"Please!"

"Sure, fine, anything for you"

"And then maybe we could eat and drive around?"

"Sounds perfect. Sorta like you. What am I saying. Exactly like you"

"Stop complementing me. I'm not use to it"

"Well, get used to it" Although he said that in a voice where a girl would feel safe and secure and all that giddy stuff.

* * *

><p>~T.S.~ After the movie<p>

Natsumi started the conversation with a simple "So, what do you think about the movie?"

"Same as the older version, but in 3D"

"Oh"

"I'm kidding, I thought it was pretty sweet"

"Yeah"

"You know the sad ting about it?"

"What?"

"It's that Rose and Jack fit perfectly fine on the plank, but, Jack won't get on the plank with rose"

"You're right! I learn so much more when I'm with you" Then Natsumi thought "Like how to love you more" And she started blushing a bit.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine"

"Alright then. Where do you wanna eat?"

"Well, there's this restaurant around the corner. But, if you don't wanna go-"

"No! That sounds amazing. We can catch up that way"

"Oh! Well Endou (N/A: Oh gross!) would usually say that he's tired, or he doesn't feel like ir or-"

"Natsumi, I'm not Endou, I'm Gouenji, I would appreciate it if you knew the difference. I'm sorry if you think it's rude but I really want to talk about anything else other then Endou. Will that be fine?"

"Ye-yes. Course. I'm sorry. It's just that, I don't hang out with people that often because Endou keepsme locked up inside a tower. Or in other words, locked up in the house"

"It's fine, I would understand, I've sort of been lonely too, if that's what your trying to say"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say" (N/A: In sync much?)

"Well then, shall we go eat now?"

"Yes, I think we should" Natsumi said with a bright smile on her face. The brightest since they've split up.

* * *

><p>~T.S.~<p>

After they ate their dinner, Gouenji suggested that they should go on a car ride, and that he can drop Natsumi off her house. Natsumi agreed with his plan and they walked to where the car was parked.

"Gouenji, this has been a good day, and, I guess whatI'm trying to say is, thank you for letting me spend the day with you"

"Oh, well, I had fun on this 'outing' as well. It's the most fun I've had in years"

"Really?"

"Well, it's the most fun I've had with a friend, at least"

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes and by the way, you're welcome" Gouenji smiled at her, which made her cheecks turn a bit pink. Gouenji, being the gentleman he is, opened her door for her.

"Thank you" Natsumi said still a bit pink.

"Anything for you" Gouenji said being all cute.

* * *

><p>~T.S.~<p>

This has definitely been one of the best car trips Natsumi has ever had. She's been laughing, singing along to the radio of gouenji's sweet car. Gouenji received a message as they were laughing about something like, how a girl's bag is different for school, parties, the beach, but for the boy it's the same bag and such.

"One second, I have to read this"

"While driving?"

"Yes, I think it's important because it's from my little sister"

"Oh, I see, just park the car first"

"Alright, no harm in that"

As Gouenji parked the car he started to read the message of his little sister, Yuuka, that read 'Where are you? I'm so bored. Can you come home now?" Gouenji wasn't all that happy when he read this message.

"Natsumi, Yuuka iwants me to go home now, and-" He was cut off as Natsumi was going to speak.

"It's alright, I understand, sometimes I would bother my father to go home as well, she needs you, and I have to go home. It's getting late anyway" She said politely trying not to sound like a little girl herself.

"Thank you so much for understanding, I promise to return the favor"

"No, it's fine, anyway Endou (N/A: Sorry for interrupting but, GROSS!) alreday sent me like 2 messages so, yeah, it's fine"

"Only two? I would've sent you around, 6 at the very least"

"Oh. Is that so?"

"Yes, now I should start driving now. You should tell me about yourself along the way"

"I wouldn't wnt to bore you"

"Why would I be bored?" Gouenji glanced at her for a moment.

She started talking about how she changed her hairstyle, and her new shoes she just bought and what not.

~T.S.~ As they were nearing Natsumi's house, she changed the subject immediately.

"So, my wedding is close by, it's gonna be held at the white rose garden at 3'o-clock, are you coming?"

"Me? Miss you in a wedding dress? No way!" Gouenji said smiling as he heard Natsumi giggle.

"Well, I'll see you there then"

"Yeah, what date?"

"This Saturday, so I'm sure people will come"

"I'll be there"

"Perfect" Natsumi said as she gave a wink and ran up to her house.

Gouenji drove all the way home. Did nothing but thought of Natsumi and how they shared a great moment in that very car.

~T.S.~ As soon as Gouenji got home, Yuuka jumped up and gave Gouenji a huge hug.

"So what happened?" Yuuka asked.

"None of your business, and I'm tired"

"Aww! Please! at least just a few details of the 'outing' you claim it to be when actually it's a date"

"Not a date, she's engaged, it was and is an outing"

"Fine, outing, there, happy now?"

"Yes"

"Ugh! Come on! What happened?"

"Well, she invited me to her wedding"

"Then what did you say?"

"I said I wouldn't miss her in a wedding dress"

"Awesome!"

"Why?"

"Now, I know you're still 'interested' in her!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Yousaid it yourself, you wouldn't miss her in a wedding dress"

"Alright, fine, I admit, I'm still abit interested in her. But, that's all I'm going to admit"

"Are you still going to the wedding? Maybe you should give her this great big grand entrance. And you could express your feelings, and that you should DEFINITELY wear a tux!"

"Easy there! Don't get your hopes up alright?"

"Fine"

"Now, go to bed"

"Fine"

* * *

><p>~T.S.~<p>

A few days have passed and Natsumi and Gouenji became very close over the days that passed. They would always call each other, get together, or just hang out at each others house. The day of the wedding finally arrived and Gouenji had a weird feeling near his stomach.

"Onii-chan" Yuuka began. "You don't seem so goos. We can cancel if you want"

"No" Gouenji managed to blur out. "I want her to be happy and I'm getting my wish"

"You know what onii-chan, you worry me, but I trust you"

"And you look like a beautiful princess in that dress"

"Natsumi-chan looks like an even mor beautiful princess, and with that tux, you're gonna be her knight in shinning armor" Yuuka said with a cheerful wink.

"You think so?"

"I know so"

* * *

><p>~T.S.~<p>

When they were nearing the church, Gouenji was in deep thought. He was so distracted by this thought that he almost ran over 5 people and bump 3 cars, remember, almost. This thought of course was all about Natsumi, her soon to be husband, and their wedding. He thought of what he would do, or what he would say. His nervousness got the best of him and he just sat there on the chair. Just waiting for the ceremony to start so he can get this over with.

The bell started to ring and you can see Endou standing beside the preacher. And if you look behind you, you can see a beautiful girl in the best wedding dress you have ever seen. The dress came with a layer of sparkles and some white roses were put in the bouque that was used. In the dress, of course, was a beautiful young lady, Raimon Natsumi, on the biggest day of her life, was crying. Not just tears of joy, but also tears of sadness. And as the ceremony goes on and on, it finally came to the point where the preacher said "Speak now or forever hold your peace"

Gouenji was ashamed. He wanted to say something, but the pressure of it all wouldn't let him. As the ceremony moved on, Endou said "I do"and then came Natsumi's turn. The girl didn't speak. Silence filled the room. A tear rolled down her cheeck, at the same time, she swore to herself that was the last tear that would drop. Finally, she spoke, or murmur at least. Her words were "I'm sorry"

"What was that?" Asked the extremely confused Endou.

"I'm just not sure anymore" Natsumi said. She could see the disappointment in Endou's eyes.

"It's fine. You should've told me you didn't want to do this"

"Thank you for understanding"

"What are they talking about onii-chan?" Asked the also confused Yuuka.

"I don't know" Replied Gouenji, who was also confused by it all.

Natsumi faced the large crowd murmuring. Nervousness filling her. She sareted blurting out "Everyone, I know this is a very big day, but, I don't think I should continue this. Well, not with Endou at least..." Silence once again filled the room. Nobody dared to speak. Soon after the silence, Gouenji stood up and said "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you go. I didn't know why I couldn't see this before but, you were everything I needed. I guess because of the bad stuff that's gone on, I couldn't see we had something. Something worth it"

With those words that touched Natsumi, she said goodbye to Endou and started waloking slowly to Gouenji. Gouenji's hand was waiting for hers, so they would touch. They slowly walked away. Everyone applauded at the touching site. Even Endou who was as sad as ever. And that is my tale of how things should've gone.  
>~THE END~<br>Me: Well, tell me whatcha think k guys?

Yuuka: Please don't be mean when you review! ;)


End file.
